Pandak "Baby" Panay
Pandak "Baby" Panay is the main antagonist in Just Cause 2. Personal info He was born in the Kuala Cherah village. Baby Panay is president of Panau. He has taken over control of the island nation from his deposed and presumed deceased father, Papa Panay. Even though a Panauan, Panay is heavily influenced by Japanese elements. He hires ninjas as bodyguards and the interior of his Wajah Ramah Fortress is built in medieval Japanese style. He owns a green cameleon as a pet. It sits on his shoulder during the mission Into the Den. Speculation about his name The name Pandak "Baby" Panay may have been inspired by combining the names of Haiti's dictator (Jean-Claude "Baby Doc") and the island of Panay, in the Philippines (which is an archipelago located in South East Asia, much like the fictional islands in the game). Pandak means midget in Philippines. Presidential policies As a brutal dictator, he tortures and kills all who oppose him. and trailers.]] Attraction of foreigners After Baby Panay took power he began stripping down local Panauan's rights, and started giving them to foreigners. He made the island a playground for international millionaires and tourists. He built attractions strictly for foreigners, such as The Mile High Club, Panau Falls Casino, Three Kings Hotel, airstrips for private jets, and small beach clubs. Military build-up Main article: Panau Military. When Baby Panay took over Panau he started a massive military build-up using the natural gas sales money. People began complaining, saying that "this couldn't possibly be more important than ending starvation on Panau", but they were quickly silenced. This including making all harbors and airports strictly for military use, creating many new military bases making an entire local military heavy communications network, and putting heavy military presence in civilian areas. He also built some of it for himself, like a personal fortress, and a Presidential Atomic Submarine, the U1. A Space Program was also created, it was more for military satellites than research. Lastly he created a ring of high command military colonels, and he pays them an enormous salary to give the military more power. The reason for this was because of his major ego and thrive for power, but it was probably mostly to protect Panau's oil from invaders. Civilian influence Pandak uses Propaganda Trailers; statues and billboards to influence the citizens of Panau that the government and Baby Panay are to be respected. You can destroy them for money and chaos points. Civilian oppression The government constantly kidnaps people that possibly question the government, this grows during the revolution. First they kidnap them, then they torture them, next they question them, and usually they kill them. Sometimes at checkpoints they will arrest and beat people, many of them are not guilty. Ular oppression Baby Panay had always known that the Ular Tribe had always been wishing for more political power, mainly because they were once rulers of Panau. So when Baby Panay took power he considered them a threat, so he began stripping their rights just like any other Panauan civilian. Except that the Ulars rights were diminished so much that they were even below any other Panauan citizen. New settlements Once Baby Panay took power he began creating many settlements in barren territories. Some are so small that they barely rank to city status. He started settling Panau to try to conquer the outlands and to have more power over the land. These settlements also ment a more powerful civilian network, and to hopefully widen their economy. Landmark construction Baby Panay always wished to make Panau more powerful. So he posted a radical construction project to build many new landmarks in Panau City. This meant destroying many pre-existing buildings. He first alerts the people of this via Propaganda Trailers. This project was slowed and later canceled during the revolution. Justice system When Papa Panay lost power his justice system went with him. So when Baby Panay took power he set up a more brutal justice system. Anyone that create a minor infaction are usually arrested and beaten even if they are innocent. Some are arrested for life, or killed. Baby Panay claims that he has killed and tortured dozens of criminals in one hour. During the revolution most are tortured and then killed. During the rebellion Baby Panay declared it Execution Day and all currently arrested citizens will be killed, due to full jail cells. Panau City construction When Baby Panay took power he needed more space to house citizens, so he started two projects, the the construction of slums in Panau City and Settling the country. In Panau City buildings were torn down and replaced with compact condos. Presence in Panau There are a lot of billboards all over the island, featuring him as the picture shows. However, if you grapple on this board and press Use/Action (E on PC), a mustache and eyeglasses will appear on his face, looking like Rico painted them there with a black marker. This is a possible Easter Egg. Appearance in the game storyline Throughout the storyline of the game the agency missions revolve around you eventually getting rid of, or killing Panay and putting a US friendly president in his place. In the sixth mission Karl Blaine tries and ultimately fails to kill Panay by pulling a grenade and clutching Panay so they die together. Subsequently, in the seventh mission Rico encounters the nuclear submarine (U1) again and discovers that Panay is alive and planning to launch a nuclear strike on major world powers. A boss battle-style fight follows in which Rico defeats Panay and his Ninjas. Panay is injured, but escapes with an Assault Rifle and his chameleon to launch the Nuclear missiles, jumping onto the America-bound one as they launch. Rico pursues, disabling the missiles under Panay's fire. Once Rico has disposed of the China, Japan and Russia bound missiles, he jumps onto the missile intended for the USA, knocks down Baby Panay and then pushes him into the engine controls and sets it to explode in the oil field. Pandak Panay presumably dies in the resulting explosion. Weapons of choice The only weapons he uses are his Nuclear missiles and his multi-shot rocket launcher. It's possible to obtain that rocket launcer in the Xbox 360 version of the game (other versions have yet to be confirmed). That weapon can fire multiple missiles in short succession. It's basically an automatic weapon. The weapons name that appears on screen is "Rocketlauncher_LoD_ComtrollerDiffs_Panay". See the Rocket Launcher article for more info on this weapon. See also *Salvador Mendoza, the president of San Esperito and antagonist in Just Cause (1). *Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. Trivia *Just like Rico, who was based on many action and spy movie characters, Pandak was also based on a combination of many different real and fictional characters. Examples include Kim Jong Il (one of the former dictators of north Korea) and the wardens son in the comical martial-arts action movie "The Story of Ricky". Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Heads of State Category:Deceased